


Trapped

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Fitz is a little devious.





	Trapped

He was trapped.

Jacques felt kinda stupid, falling for something like this. It seemed kinda dumb at first so he rolled with it, but now he's stuck in this position. Fitz just asked him to lie down on the end of one blanket, then next thing he knew, he was rolled up in some sort of burrito. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He could only glare at Fitz and plot his murder when he was released.

Fitz smiled down at him. "You look like a dork." He said.

Jacques squirmed a little. "I'm going to kill you."

Fitz only chuckled and sat down next to Jacques' head, legs crossed. "I know you will, but this is gonna be worth it." He replied. Jacques just rolled his eyes.

Then Fitz reached over and ran his fingers through Jacques' hair gently. "Handsome."

Jacques immediately felt his face heat up. "Don't you fucking dare."

That only fueled Fitz to keep going. "Beautiful boy. Love of my life. I'm so lucky to have you."

Well, he couldn't tell who was going to die first, him or Fitz. "Shut UP, no I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yesss you are."

"_Fucker._"

Fitz laughed, then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jacques had nothing to say on the matter. He is face just reddened more and he kept his mouth shut. What could he say? He couldn't say he _wasn't _enjoying it. Still though, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest and he was going to die. He hoped that when his heart exploded, that it would hit Fitz in the face hard.

Fitz peppered his face in kisses. "Hmmm, I love you."

"..."

Fitz grinned and pressed his forehead against his. "I looooveee youuuuuuu."

"... ₗₒᵥₑ ᵧₒᵤ ₜₒₒ..." Jacques mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Bitch."

Then the door creaked open and the two looked over, seeing Pink staring down at them. Yup, Jacques was dead now.

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Can we help you?"

Pink looked between Fitz and Jacques a few times. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Am... I interrupting something?"

Jacques glared directly at Pink, gaze burning into him. "Yeah. Go away, asshole."

"Yeah Pink, sheesh!" Fitz added.

Pink blinked, then slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

Fitz looked at Jacques. "Okay, I think we've had enough fun. I'll unroll you now."

"When I get free, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I know you will." Fitz replied with a wink, only making Jacques want to kill him more. "At least I'll die by my lover's hands after smothering him with the affection he deserves."

Jacques was quiet.

"Besides, your face is getting so red that it's beginning to match your hair."

Jacques started squirming again. "Shut up and free me already."

Fitz grinned, stood up, then grabbed the end of the blanket. "Alright, here we go." He pulled and it unraveled, causing Jacques to flop miserably onto the floor. Fitz sat back down next to him and watched Jacques slowly sit up, glasses askew. "Are you going to murder me now?"

Jacques fixed his glasses. "Eventually. Sleep with one eye open, fucker."

"As long as I get to see your handsome face before I die."

Fitz moved closer to him and put the blanket around the both of them. Jacques just avoided Fitz's gaze entirely. Fitz slid an arm around Jacques' waist and leaned on him. "I love you so much."

Jacques sighed, leaning lightly on him in return. "I love you too, bitch."

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

Fitz laughed and Jacques allowed a smile.

The two just kind of remained there for at least an hour while meanwhile, Pink stood in the other room, trying to figure out what he had just seen.

Other than Pink being a dumbass, everything was pretty good.

And with the usual chaos the band brings, hopefully it stays like that.

So things were calm and quiet.

For now.


End file.
